Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a driving circuit and a driving method thereof. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a driving circuit which occupies less circuitry space.
Description of Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display includes multiple pixel units, gate driving circuits and source driving circuits. Source driving circuits are configured to provide multiple data voltage signals. Gate driving circuits include multiple stages of shift register circuits, which are configured to provide multiple gate signals. The gate signals are utilized to control on/off states of pixel transistors in the pixel units and further to control processes of writing data voltage signals into the pixel units.
Output transistors, in each stage of the shift register circuits, are controlled by operational voltages and configured for sequentially generating gate driving signals. The space occupied by the shift register circuits is smaller than a traditional wiring structure of a gate driver without shift registers. However, with the development of the display technology, the display is developed to include more and more components. Therefore, it is a critical issue to optimize arrangement of the components within the display and achieve better area efficiency.